Take On Me The Toonatopian Files: The New Recruit
by Warren Griffiths
Summary: Here it is, my comeback. This is based on the fan comic "Toonatopia" by toonskribblez8090 of DeviantART. Virtually all charatures remains the copyrights of their respected owners
1. Chapter 0, Prologue

_Chapter 0_

**Prologue**

London, 1981, and there is a racist fight in the back streets of Brixton. A Black youth is constantly being punched all over by a gang of white skin headed youths. A few seconds later, they stopped hitting the white youth.

**White Youth #1**

Are you had enough nigger?

The Black youth is weak due to the amount of bruises he has on his body and face.

**Black Youth**

Yes, now can you let me go home?

**White Youth #2**

Shall we?

**White Youth #1**

OK then.

**Black Youth**

Thank you.

The black youth ran away from the two white youths, but as he approach the junction, a third white youth pulls out one of his leg and the black youth trips over.

**Black Youth**

What have you fucking done to me?

**White Youth #1**

We thought you like the trip.

The 3 youths laughs and they started to punch the black youths again. Suddenly, an Audi Quattro pulls over into the back street and three men and a woman quickly exits the car. DCI Gene Hunt got out from the front left door, DI Alex Drake exits from the front right door, DS Ray Carling exits from the back left, and DS Chris Skelton exits from the back right. A police van is following the Quattro. As soon as they all got out of the car, the three white youths stops punching the black youth.

**White Youth #1**

Fucking 'ell fire!

**DCI Hunt**

Right you nonces, playtime's over! You're all under arrest! This is the police!

**White Youth #2**

Shit! We doomed!

DCI Hunt and DS's Carling and Skelton approaches the white youths. Hunt pins white youth 

#1 against the wall and punches him for a couple of seconds.

**DCI Hunt**

If you can be a racist bastard, I can be a bigger bastard then you!

Carling pins down white youth #2 against the floor and punches him.

**DI Carling**

Had enough sunshine?! You fucking better be!

Skelton pins down White youth #3 against the Quattro and handcuffed him.

**DI Skelton**

Your nicked mate!

Meanwhile, Drake comforts the Black Youth.

**DI Drake**

Are you all right sir?

**Black Youth**

Pretty much so ma'am, thanks to you lot. Those guy really don't know the meaning of respect.

**DI Drake**

I believe so. Let me take you to the car and we will take you to the station as soon as we sort out those lot.

Eventually, all the white youths were handcuffed and a couple of policemen escorts them inside the police van via the back doors.

All of that was on TV, because in fact, this is Bolton, England, 2008. Inside a bedroom in the halls of residents, a New Zealand-born student named Tyler Drake was sitting on his bed, watching "Ashes to Ashes" (where all of this was taken) on his PC which has a TV card installed. He is holding a bottle of beer in his hand.

Then the screen fades to black and the first part of opening credits is shown.

**KWJiBo ProDuCTioNS presents**

**with the participation of and DeviantArt**

**A Warren Griffiths Production**


	2. Chapter 1, The Day of the Stabbing

_Chapter 1_

**The Day of the Shooting**

8.30am, the following morning, and in Tyler's room, his Bart Simpson alarm clock (which he brought on eBay about a few months ago) wakes up Tyler.

**Bart Alarm Clock**

Yo dude! Wake up and get out of bed.

The quote is repeated two more times and then, half way through the forth time, he presses the snooze button, switches the alarm off and gets out of his bed. His bedroom wall is plastered with posters of Lara Croft, Final Fantasy (including a wall scroll of Cloud Strife from FF7), Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Brothers, Pokémon, Futurama, South Park and even a poster of Hong Kong Phooey. He switches on his radio and approaches the sink in the corner to brush his teeth.

**Disc Jockey **

Good morning Manchester! This is Toolan in the Morning on Key 103. We got an 80s classic for you in form of "Take On Me" from A-ha, but right now, here's Locko with the latest news headlines at half-past eight.

**Jingle Voice Over**

Key 103 n-n-n-n-n-n-news!

**Locko**

A man has been shot to death by a gang of youths in Bolton last night. It has happened in the Burnden area of the town at around 11.15pm. Police are now asking for witnesses to come forward to give evidence.

Locko continues to read the news while Tyler gets dressed in his Spider-man T-Shirt, a pairs of jeans and a pair of black "All-Stars" sneakers. Then he goes into the kitchen and a fellow student has made Tyler some toast and a cup of coffee.

**Fellow Student**

Morning Tyler. Here's your breakfast.

**Tyler**

Thanks mate!

**Locko**

Manchester's weather, and it's going to be another cloudy day with light rain in the afternoon. Today's high, 12 degrees Celsius.

Tyler leaves the halls with his coat on, a satchel round his shoulder and a piece of toast in his mouth which he take off after he closes the front door. At this point, the radio show is now used as background sound.

**Jingle Voice Over**

Key 103 travel news.

A female voice reads out the travel news as Tyler walks towards the nearby bus stop. We see that Tyler has a mini-plushie of Sylvester the Cat hanging on his satchel's zipper. When the bus arrived, Tyler hops on the bus and shows the driver his bus season ticket. He then takes a seat in the the middle of the bus.

From that point until his arrival at the lecture theatre in the university campus, A-ha's "Take On Me" is playing in the background. While scenes from the bus window is shown, the rest of the opening credits is shown.

**TAKE ON ME**

**The Toonatopian Files**

**Featuring the voices of**

**NANCY CARTWRIGHT as Bart Simpson**

**TRAY PARKER as Eric Cartman**

**KATEY SAGAL as Turanga Leela**

**STEVE BURTON as Cloud Strife**

**KEELEY HAWES as Lara Croft**

**VERONICA TAYLOR as Ash Ketchum**

**CHARLES MARTINET as Mario Mario**

**JASON GRIFFITH as Sonic The Hedgehog**

**TARA STRONG as Ben '10' Tennyson**

**LARA JILL MILLER as Juniper Lee**

**DAVID KAUFMAN as Danny 'Phantom' Fenton**

**JANICE KAWAYE as 'Jenny Wakeman' XJ-9**

**CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO as Kim Possible**

**DANTE BASCO as Jake Long**

**MAILE FLANAGAN as Naruto Uzumaki**

**JOHN DIMAGGIO as Hong Kong Phooey**

**JOSH KEATON as Professor Spider-Man**

**JOE ALASKY as Commissioner Sylvester J. Pussycat Snr.**

**and introducing DEAN HAWORTH as Tyler Drake**

**Devised by WARREN GRIFFITHS**

**Based on "TOONATOPIA – THE ANIMATION INITIATION" created by MICHELLE BARD**

**Written By WARREN GRIFFITHS**

"**TAKE ON ME – THE TOONATOPIAN FILES" is nowhere related and/or afflicted to "TOONATOPIA" - a cartoon pornography website, nor A-Ha – a Norwegian pop group.**

**Most of the characters in this fan-presentation remains the copyrights of their respective owners. **

**These are used for the sole purpose of education and/or entertainment and therefore no breach of copyright is intended.**

**© MICHELLE BARD/KWJiBo ProDuCTioNS/THE ANIMATION STUDIOS OF THE WORLD MMVIII**

**Produced and Directed by WARREN GRIFFITHS **

Tyler, who is realising that he is going to be late for his lecture, got off the bus and runs into the university campus and enters the lecture room where his other students and his lecturer is ready for the lecture.

**Lecturer**

Ah, Mr Drake! You're just in time for today's lecture. Now today, we will continue to talk about the assignment that I handed out last week, because I know most if you are struggling to get to grips with the brief...

The lecturer continues to talk and as he does, Tyler, who is still a little bit sleepy, nods off and dreams.

In his dream, Tyler, in just his jeans, is lying on a "lying-down chair" surrounded by a 3 young women dressed only on bikinis in heaven. One of them is feeding him some grapes, while the other two are massaging him. one doing his shoulders, the other is doing his feet.

**Girl on the shoulders**

So tell me Drakie baby, how do you keep yourself beautiful?

**Tyler**

Well, a lot of time and patience.

The girls laughs.

**Girl by the feet**

Well you look beautiful all the time.

**Tyler**

Well thanks.

**Girl feeding grapes**

Don't mind asking this but which one of us fancy?

**Tyler**

Eh...eh...eh...eh...

**Girl feeding grapes**

Tyler?...Tyler?...

The girl's voice is morphs in to the voice of the lecturer as the dream is over.

**Lecturer**

...Tyler?...Tyler?... Wake up.

Tyler wakes up.

**Tyler**

Eh?

**Lecturer**

Looks like you had another late night.

**Tyler**

Um, yes.

**Lecturer**

Well I think you need a bit of a rest, and come back when you are fully refresh.

Tyler gets up from his seat and leaves the lecture room with his satchel and has he does the lecturer continues to talk to the other students.

Fast forwarding to later in the morning, and Tyler and two of his fellow students are sitting together at a table in the students canteen. They all drinking coffee.

**Student #1**

So Tyler, what did have you been doing last night?

**Tyler**

Nothing I guess.

**Student #2**

Ah, come on Tyler, I bet you did something last night. Did you went out with a sexy lady.

**Tyler**

Nah.

**Student #1**

So what did you do last night then?

**Tyler**

Well, um, I've watched TV.

**Student #2**

So what did you watched last night? I bet it was a horror film, because you fell asleep during the lecture this morning.

**Tyler**

No, it was "Ashes to Ashes".

**Student #1**

Oh, that spin-off to "Life on Mars".

**Student #2**

To be honest with you Tyler, I prefare "Life on Mars" myself. Anyway, any plans for tonight.

**Tyler**

Um, I don't know. I might stay in my pad.

**Student #2**

Ah, come on Tyler, it's nearly the weekend. Come with out with us.

**Student #1**

Yeah, we're going on a Pub Crawl with some friends. Would you like to join us?

**Tyler**

Um...

**Student #2**

Well, are you?

**Tyler**

I think I will. After all, today it's Friday.

**Student #1**

Good on you Drakie! We'll come and pick you up at about 7.30.

**Student #2**

Be ready for then!

The two students left their seats and walked away.

**Tyler**

All right. I will.

Tyler continues to drinks his coffee.

Fast forwarding to the evening and the scene changes to the driveway of the halls of residence. It is now the mid-evening, and a black taxi cab pulls-in and then we hear the horn 

from the cab. A few seconds later, Tyler appears through the front door of one of the halls. He walks into the cab where he is greeted with cheers by the two students he talked during the morning break plus two more students.

**Student #2**

Hey Drakie!

Tyler gave a Hi-5 to all the other students.

**Student #1**

So, where do we go first?

**Tyler**

What, why are you asking me for?

**Student #3**

Because you are the guest of honour,mate!

**Student #4**

And the guest of honour gets to choose first!

**Tyler**

Well...um...there is this one bar that I like to go. It's called the Old Three Crowns.

**Student #1**

The Old Three Crown?! That's crap.

**Student #2**

Try another.

**Tyler**

OK then,...em...

**Student #3**

Come on Tyler, we haven't got all night.

**Taxi Driver**

He's right. I've got other jobs to do.

**Tyler**

OK, OK! Em...I think we can go to Varsity.

**Student #1**

Are we all agree with Tyler?

**Students #2, 3 and 4**

Yeah!

**Student #1**

OK then, Varsity it is driver.

**Taxi Driver**

Right-o!

The taxi driver drives Tyler and the 4 students to Bar Varsity. When they arrive, Student #2 hands his taxi fare to the taxi driver. The students gets out for the taxi and enter the bar. The taxi driver rides of.

**Student #1**

OK dudes, let's get drunk!

**Tyler, Students #2, 3 and 4!**

Yeah! All right!

The scene changes to inside the bar. In the bar there are other young people chatting and drinking with a few on the fruit machines and two playing pool. Tyler and and the students make their way to a table.

**Student #1**

OK then, what would you like to drink?

**Student #2**

Lager for me.

**Student #3**

Lager for me too.

**Student #4**

Ditto

**Student #1**

What about you Tyler?

**Tyler**

Em...I'll have the same.

**Student #1**

OK then, it's lager all around.

Student #1 goes to the bar.

**Student #2**

So, Tyler. Don't mean to ask you but what were you dreaming when you had that nap in class this morning?

**Tyler**

Well...eh...I think I was dreaming about girls.

**Students #2, 3 and 4**

Oooooooooooh!

**Student #4**

Where they sexy or plump.

**Tyler**

Sexy of course!

**Students #2, 3 and 4**

O-ho!

**Student #3**

Did they pleased you?

**Tyler**

Well...em...I think they are.

Student #1 returns to the table with a tray of 4 pints of lager.

**Student #1**

Here they are gentlemen! Your drinks.

**Tyler, Students #2, 3 and 4**

Hey!

They all grabbed their glasses and they clinked them together

**Tyler and the Students**

Cheers.

They begin to drink their beers.

Fast forwarding to about a few rounds of drinks later and the students were tipsy.

**Student #2**

So who's round is it this time?

**Student #1**

Well it's looks like that it's Tyler turn.

**Tyler**

Oh dam! I forgot to go to the cash machine before you arrive. Is it OK if I...

Student #1 interupts Tyler

**Student #1**

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Go ahead Tyler.

**Tyler**

OK, I'll be back in a moment.

Tyler leaves the bar. He walks toward the right and sees a Asian man.

**Tyler**

Excuse me, but where can I find a cash machine?

**Asian Man**

There's one next to the bookies. Straight ahead.

**Tyler**

OK then.

Tyler walks on, and as he does a gang of youths on BMX bicycles appears to cycle around a big bricked plant box in the middle of the walkway. When Tyler arrives at the cash machine, he looks around for suspicious people. He then takes his cash card out of his wallet and inserted the card into the cash machine. As he tapping his PIN number, the gang of youths appears, unnoticed to Tyler, about a few feet behind him, one of them gets off his bike and, pulls out his gun and put his finger on the trigger. From the moment Tyler gets hold of his card, the youth shot him. We don't see Tyler falling down with his blood poring from his mouth, and instead see his card dropping on the pavement.

Tyler Drake was shot!

A few seconds after the card landed on the floor, a series of flashbacks from his troubled childhood in New Zealand appears. Among them are moments when Tyler's father (who has long since been divorced from Tyler's mother and eventually arrested for GBH) constantly beats up Tyler for no apparent reason. Also snippets from the music video to A-Ha's 'Take On Me' appears within and all of these flashbacks are sandwiched between white noises that we get when fast forwarding or rewinding a unused blank VHS videotape. During the flashback scenes, we get a faded slow-motion scene of abullet going from right to left, and we hear a heartbeat going from slow to fast. When the bullet reaches the left of the screen, the flashback scene ends, and as it's ends we see an unharmed Tyler as a cartoon character.

Tyler Drake has arrived in Toonatopia!


	3. Chapter 2, Tyler's arrival in Toonatopia

_Chapter 2_

**Tyler's arrival in Toonatopia**

We now see an cartooney Tyler lying on a floor in the basement in the Orange Castle in the Nicktoons Kingdom. He gets up and sees his cartoon hands with surprise, he walks up to a nearby mirror on the wall and looks at his reflection with shock.

**Tyler**

Oh my god! I'm an cartoon character.

Tyler continues to look at himself for a few seconds more, then turns round.

**Tyler**

Where am I?

He then wonders round the basement for a while when suddenly, Rockzilla (from 'My Dad The Rock Star') pounces on him and handcuffs him.

**Rockzilla**

All riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! Are you ready to rock?

**Tyler**

Rock? Are you trying to...

Rockzilla gags Tyler.

**Rockzilla**

I'll take that as an "Allriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"!

His son Willy appears.

**Willy**

Shall we drag him across the floor until he suffers dad?

**Rockzilla**

Your joking dude? I've got a better idea.

Rockzilla grab his guitar from his back and hold it in the air.

**Rockzilla**

Allriiiiiight. Now it's time to rock you down.

As he about to hit Tyler on the head with his durable guitar, a hand taps Rockzilla on the sholder.

**Rockzilla**

What it is now Willy?

He turns round and he sees Turanga Leela (from 'Futurama').

**Rockzilla**

Hey dudette, your not Willy?

**Leela**

No, but I'm your worse nightmare.

Leela kick Rockzilla to the floor. Tyler, still gagged and handcuffed, is shakened on what he is seeing. Rockzilla gets up and ran away but he is stopped by Cloud Strife (from 'Final Fantasy VII') who has his buster sword in his hands.

**Cloud**

So, you want more eh?

**Rockzilla**

If that is your game, well...

Rockzilla grabs his guitar for a sword battle with Cloud.

**Rockzilla**

...ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Cloud and Rockzilla are battling in a sword fight with Rockzilla using his guitar as a sword. A few seconds later, Cloud breaks Rockzilla's guitar with his sword.

**Cloud**

Sorry about your guitar.

**Rockzilla**

That was a priceless guitar and that cost me a fucking for...

A ectoplasm beam blasted Rockzilla high against the wall and landed on the floor. The beam came from Danny Phantom.

**Danny**

That was brought to you by my own Master Blaster.

Rockzilla tries to get up, but Lara Croft (from 'Tomb Raider') points her gun at him.

**Lara**

You may have went through three obstacles, but can you handle this.

Rockzilla struggles to speak.

**Lara**

Tell you what, I've got a better idea.

Lara puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles. Then Mario appears from the ceiling and landed on Rockzilla's head. Rockzilla falls down on the floor

**Mario**

Hoo-hoo! That will-a teach you not to mess-a with us you bastard.

King Zim of the Nicktoons appears with guards Daggert and Nobert ('The Angry Beavers'), dressed up in similar clothing as Zim, appears. Zim orders the guards to arrest both Rockzilla and Willy.

**Zim**

There they are! the trespassers! Arrest them!

**Daggert, Nobert**

Yes your majesty!

Nobert arrests Willy while Daggert arrests Rockzilla. Nobert sees Tyler, still gagged and handcuffed.

**Daggert**

Hey what about the gagged kid?

**Zim**

Arrest him aswell.

Leela interveins.

**Leela**

Wait, we'll handle the kid.

**Zim**

Well...OK then.

**Daggert**

But he's a trespasser too.

**Zim**

I don't care! You just arrest the father and son and take them to the Neverware Valley! The Dungeon Master will sort them out.

Zim lefts the basement while Daggert and Nobert leaves with Rockzilla and Willy arrested. Mario takes the gag off Tyler's mouth while Danny uses a thin ectoplasm laser relayed from his index finger to take off the handcuffs from Tyler. Tyler looks around the five people with surprise.

**Tyler**

Super Mario?

**Mario**

That'sa me. Woo-hoo!

**Tyler**

Turanga Leela?

**Leela**

That's me allright

**Tyler**

Cloud Strife?

**Cloud**

Who do I think I am, Bob the bloody Builder?

**Tyler**

Lara Croft?

Tyler faints, then the screen turns blanks.

A few seconds later, we here a voice.

**Voice**

Yo dude! Wake up and get out of bed!

Tyler slowly opens his eyes and waves his right arm as he about to turn off his alarm clock.

**Tyler**

Uhhhh, what a nightmare.

When his eyes has opened widely, he sees Bart Simpson (whose voice it was). Tyler sits up and begins to crawl up on a sick bed in shock. He is now in a futuristic looking room.

**Tyler**

Ah...ah...is it...really...Bart Simpson I'm seeing?

**Bart**

The one and only!

Tyler looks around the room and saw Naruto Uzumaki entering the room with a big rolled-up piece of paper.

**Naruto**

Yo Bart! I've designed the blueprint for our latest prank and...

Tyler, still in shock, interrupts.

**Tyler**

And is...that...Naruto?

**Naruto**

Well who do you expect, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?

**Tyler**

Ummm...not really, and is that really Spider-Man in a white overcoat?

And he indeed see Spider-Man in a white overcoat, who walks up to the bed with a scanner in his hands.

**Spider-Man**

Guys, can you discuss your latest brilliant prank somewhere else. I'm trying to find out about this kid.

**Bart**

OK Professor Spidey. TO NARUTO Come on man, let's look at the prank in my room.

**Tyler**

Professor...Spiderman?

**Spider-Man**

Oh yeah! BEGINS TO SCAN TYLER Graduated at ACME Looniversity in 1992. Sandwiched my course between my superhero duties. Ah those were the days!

Spidey's scanner plays a siran. Spidey looks at it's screen and reads "TYLER DRAKE" with "THE CHOSEN ONE" flashes underneath. A picture of Tyler is also shown.

**Spider-Man**

Ahh! It believes that you're the chosen one, Tyler Drake!

**Tyler**

Me? The chosen one.

**Spider-Man**

Yes, you! A few days ago, the Toonatopian Authorities in the Golden Temple of the Cartoon Legends have decided to find a earthling to join us at TEST – Toonatiopia's Extraordinary Special Team.

The scene fades to a flashback of a group of pre-1950s cartoon characters from the Disney, Warner Brothers, MGM, and Terrytoons stables gathered at a table, which looks like the one found the UN Security Council, but a bit smaller, inside the Golden Temple. Mickey Mouse is sat between Bugs Bunny and Droopy. Sylvester the Cat is sat opposite Mickey. Others on the table includes Donald Duck, Goofy, Daffy Duck,Porky Pig, Tom & Jerry and Heckle & Jeckle.

**Sylvester**

So you see, having an alien from another planet will make sure that Toonatopia will be a safer place from the endless dangers this planet is constantly facing.

**Bugs**

Are you sure about that Doc?

**Sylvester**

Oh certainly. It will make our planet more safe.

There is a brief pause.

**Mickey**

I think we need a vote on that one. Anyone in favour in allowing an alien joining TEST to protect Toonatopia raise your hand and say "Aye".

A majority of toons, including Goofy, Tom, Jerry, Heckle and Jeckle raised their hand up in the air and says "Aye", then lowered the hands.

**Mickey**

And anyone not in favour raise your hand and say "No".

The others,including Donald and Daffy does just that.

**Droopy**

I think the 'Aye's have it.

**Mickey**

So you got your wish then Sylvester. Good luck in finding the alien.

Then we see Sylvester in his office, speaking to Spidey on the telephone.

**Sylvester**

Spidey, the alien initiation has been approved.

A split screen appears with Sylvester on one end and Spidey on the other.

**Spider-Man**

That's great news, let's hope it's not someone from Mars. They more troublesome then they worth.

**Sylvester**

Well I don't think we will guaranteed that, but will see!

The scene changed to a room with a big old-school computer. At the controls is Professor Ludwig Von Drake.

**Spider-Man (Voice-over)**

So the authorities' boffins searched the solar systems.

The computer lights up and a siren is herd We then return to Sylvester's office, but the view if from Sylvester's desk. Von Drake enters the office with a piece of printer paper and shows its to the camera, as he was showing it to Sylvester.

**Von Drake**

Mr. Pussycat, ve found ze chosen von.

On the paper has a picture of Tyler with a profile of him:

**NAME **Tyler Drake

**AGE **19

**LOCATION**Bolton, Greater Manchester, England, United Kingdom, Earth, The Sun Solar System.

**THE CHOSEN ONE!!**

The piece of paper stays in the same position when the scene changes back to the council room with Sylvester's hand replacing that of Professor Von Drake.

**Sylvester**

This is the chosen one your excellency.

The camera pans out to reveal Sylvester at the table. He is sat between Tweety Bird (who is believed to be sitting in a pile of books due to his hight) and Granny.

**Sylvester**

His name is Tyler Drake. And he is an earthling, and like all earthlings, he is ageable – he's 19 earth years old.

**Droopy**

Interesting.

**Mickey**

Interesting maybe Droopy, but we need a vote. Anyone in favour in having this earthling joining TEST, raise your hand and say "Aye".

A majority of toons, including all those who say "Aye" before, does just that.

**Mickey**

and anyone not in favour raise your hand and say "No".

The others toons, including all those who say "No" before, does just that.

**Bugs**

Looks like the 'Aye's have it Doc.

We return to the split screen view of Sylvester's office in the Golden Temple and Spidey's office in TEST HQ.

**Sylvester**

The earthling has been approved.

**Spider-Man**

Great. Shall you fax him the details?

**Sylvester**

Certainly

The flashback ends and we return to the room at TEST HQ. Tyler is now sitting on the side of the bed.

**Spider-Man**

And so, now you arrive, we expecting the arrival of Commissioner Sylvester for your initiation task.

**Tyler**

Initiation task?

**Spider-Man**

Everyone who arrived in Toonatopia must take one.

**Tyler**

Toonatopia?

**Spider-Man**

Yes. This is Toonatopia all right, where cartoon and video games characters calls home.

**Tyler**

So, I must be in a dream.

**Spider-Man**

Oh no, but I believe you ended up in Toonatopia because you have been shot by a juvenile.

A brief pause as Tyler gets a bit even with Spidey.

**Tyler**

So it was you lot that shot me! YOU ANIMATED BASTERDS!

Tyler tries to strangle Spidey, but suddenly Spidey grabbed an aerosol can from a table and sprayed on Tyler, who dropped his hands as he is now in a daze and within two seconds he comes out of it.

**Tyler**

Why did you sprayed on me?!

**Spider-Man**

So I could erase the accusation of the shooting from your brain.

**Tyler**

So if you did not been involved in my shooting, how did you know that I was about to be shot.

**Spider-Man**

Sylvester told me that the computer which chose you because the computer predicted that you is about to shot.

**Tyler**

Cool!

**Spider-Man**

I know it is. Now, you may have met some of our fine members, now let's meet the rest of gang.

Spidey takes Tyler out of the room for a tour of TEST HQ. The first room is they visited is the gym, which have all sorts of gym equipment. There we find Cloud pumping iron with dumbbells, and Sonic The Hedgehog running extremely fast on the treadmill.

**Spider-Man**

This is the training room where we prepare for all sorts of battles.

**Tyler**

Is that Sonic on the treadmill.

**Spider-Man**

Yes indeed, the fastest hedgehog in the universe. But there is Speedy Gonzales of course.

**Sonic**

I'm a lot faster then him you know.

Then we go to the Skate Room where we see Jake Long (American Dragon) and Bart skateboarding.

**Spider-Man**

And this is the skate room.

Tyler witness Bart and Jake in a skateboard battle. Apparently, they are practising

**Tyler**

Wow, awesome skating. POINTING TO JAKE Hey, who is this red jacket dude?

**Spider-Man**

That is Jake Long. He is the American Dragon. So-called because he can turn himself into a dragon.

**Tyler**

That is way cool then that skate-off.

Jake and Bart landed back on the ground and dismounted from their skateboards.

**Jake**

I think they're both cool, but as for the dragon,wait until another mission.

Then we go to the martial arts room where we see Leela and Hong Kong Phooey practising their martial arts moves to each other.

**Tyler**

Wow, is that Hong Kong Phooey?

**Spider-Man**

It sure is, and this is the Boxing and Martial Arts Room. This is where we practice karate chops and other Martial Arts moves.

Leela knock down Phooey with her fist.

**Phooey**

Hey, that was really funky. Shall we take 5 for a while.

Naruto enters and goes pass Spidey and Tyler.

**Naruto **

Hey Phooey! I'm ready for our re-match!

**Phooey**

Better still, I change my mind.

**Leela**

Well I'm taking 5 myself, while you two have your re-match.

Leela leaves the room. We then go to the fitness room where we see Kim Possible practising her dance moves. She listening to some high-energy music with her earphones connected to an MP3 player.

**Spider-Man**

And this is the fitness room where we do aerobics and, em, dance practising.

Tyler looks at Kim with awe.

**Tyler**

Wow, she hot!

Kim stops dancing and presses the pause button on her MP3 player.

**Spider-Man**

Well she is hot mover!

Kim grabs a small sweat towel from the floor, hang it round her neck and approaches Tyler.

**Kim**

Sure I am Spidey. And you must be...

**Tyler**

Tyler.

**Kim**

Nice name. Can you dance?

**Tyler**

Um...

Spidey interrupts

**Spider-Man**

Sorry for breaking your idle chit-chat but shall we move on?

And we move on to the common room. There we see Ben Tenneyson (Ben 10) and Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) are playing 'Slugfest 2008', with Ash's pet Pokémon, Pikachu, at his side. Danny (in human mode), meanwhile, is playing pool with Eric Cartman (South Park).

**Spider-Man**

Now this is the common room, where we can relax and let off a bit of steam.

**Tyler**

Wow! Ash and Pikachu. And is that Cartman playing pool?

Danny pots the black ball and raises his cue high with two hands.

**Danny**

Yeah! I'm still the champ! Oh-yeah!

**Cartman**

But you cheated!

**Danny**

No I didn't!

**Cartman**

I don't want to be in this crappy argument again. Screw you knobhead, I'm going to my room!

Cartman walks out of the room.

**Spider-Man**

Now Eric, it's only a game.

**Cartman**

Well, I don't care! He cheated!

**Danny**

I told you one and I tell you again, I play fairly!

**Spider-Man**

Sorry about that but Cartman's always like that. But you will eventually get used to it.

**Tyler**

I'm getting used to it for a long time.

We now in the study library. There,we see Lara is reading a book about ancient toons (I.e. Gertie the Dinosaur), while Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) and Jenny XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) are looking at information on the Internet. A cable is connected between Jenny's head and the computer that she is using.

**Spider-Man**

If you want some peace and quiet, this is the place to be. This is the library, we're we research 

for our missions, or just looking for something intresting.

**Tyler**

Wow, Internet!

**Spider-Man**

Yes, with access to all website in Toonatopia. Except for those with bad taste.

**Tyler**

What about websites from earth?

**Spider-Man**

Unfortunately no, it's extremely far.

**Tyler**

TO HIMSELFNow that's my daily visit to DeviantART browned away! TO SPIDER-MAN Hey, is that a robot being connected to a PC?

**Spider-Man**

Oh yeah, this is our token robot in the team - XJ-9, also known as Jenny.

**Jenny**

I like to juice myself up here now and again.

We now arrive at the kitchen and dining room. There we find Mario in the kitchen, preparing the veggies for the evening's dinner.

**Spider-Man**

And this is where we eat our evening meals, and by the way you can eat Breakfast and lunch in the common room.

**Tyler**

I've heard of Mario the plumber, but I didn't know Mario can cook.

**Mario**

Yes! It'sa all in my Italian blood.

**Spider-Man**

So, may I ask what's on the menu tonight then?

**Mario**

Sure professor. It'sa Pissaladiere

**Tyler**

Pissaladiere?

**Mario**

Yes, It's French pizza?

**Tyler**

Pizza?! Wait a minute? Are you sure this is Toonatopia?

**Spider-Man**

Of course it is. This is a clone of the planet earth, except that the surface and the way people are born is different.

**Tyler**

What do you mean?

**Spider-Man**

I'll show you afilm about that later. Shall we move on?

And so they does, as Tyler and Spidey are now in the garage area, where a blue spaceship, with the TEST 'Circle T' emblem on the top back tail, is stored. This ship is christened 'TEST FORCE 1'

**Spider-Man**

This is the garage area, where we store our ship. And what a beauty!

**Tyler**

It sure is!

Suddenly, an oily Leela pops out from underneath the ship with her overall on and a spanner in her hand.

**Leela**

The ship is looking healthy, Professor! TO TYLER Oh hi again Tyler!

**Tyler**

Woah! How did you know my name?

**Leela**

Well as soon as you fainted in the Orange Castle back in the Nicktoons Kingdom, I've used my armed computer to check who you are. But there again we need to let the Professor to confirm this. Hey, can I take Tyler on a tour of the ship?

**Spider-Man**

Sure thing Leela.

So Leela, and Spidey takes Tyler around the ship. They are in the main cockpit.

**Leela**

This is the main part of TEST FORCE 1, where I drive the ship to danger spots.

**Tyler**

Where's the toilet?

Leela points left where the ship's toilet is?

**Leela**

It's over there.

Tyler runs to the toilet.

**Leela**

But the flusher is not working unless the ship's engine is on.

Of course, Tyler ignores Leela's advice and a few seconds later tries to flush, but of course nothing happens because the engine is not on.

**Tyler (Off-Shot)**

Hey the flusher is not working!

Leela lowers her head in her right hand.

**Leela**

TO HERSELF Christ almighty!

**Spider-Man**

I'll let him out.

So Spidey goes up to the toilet door and knocks.

**Spider-Man**

Um,Tyler? Did you know that the flusher doesn't work unless the engine is on?

Tyler, with his jeans fly undone, opens the door.

**Tyler**

Sorry I didn't know.

**Spider-Man**

Oh, and em, your fly is undone.

**Tyler**

What? LOOKS DOWN AT HIS FLY Oh!

Tyler zips up his fly.

**Tyler**

I always forget about that when I've been to the toilet.

The tour of TEST HQ end at the control room. Inside it has monitors all over the wall. Most of the monitors have scenes of Toonatopia on show and a few of them are showing Toonatopian television channels (Mostly rolling news channels). There is also a huge monitor that is 3 monitors high and it currently shows the map of Toonatopia. Underneath the monitors are a series of buttons, levers and computer monitors.

**Spider-Man**

Finally we have the control room – the beating heart of our operations. From here,we control 

what happening in the missions and checking out profiles of our enemies.

**Tyler**

Can you tell me who tied me up back in that Orange Castle?

**Spider-Man**

Well...

Spidey taps on a computer keyboard to to tell the computer to show a profile of the toon who tied up Tyler back in the Orange Castle, which we all know was Rockzilla. When Rockzilla's profile appears on screen, Tyler looks at it.

**Tyler**

Rockzilla? Now that's a fancy name.

**Spider-Man**

Fancy name maybe, but the reason why he's turned evil because his show back in earth has poor ratings and therefore banished in the Toonatopian underworld known as the Valley of the Neverwares.

**Tyler**

Neverwares?

**Spider-Man**

Those are the toons are either evil or stars in shows and games that didn't made the grade.

**Tyler**

So that's why.

**Spider-Man**

But our biggest enemies are those from pre-school shows.

**Tyler**

Like Dora the Explorer?

**Spider-Man**

Exactly! Anyway that's the end of the tour. Any Questions?

**Tyler**

Yes. You said earlier that everyone in Toonatopia is born different. How come?

**Spider-Man**

Good thing you asked, because we got a film about it.

Spidey presses some buttons to bring up the film on the big monitor.

**Spider-Man**

Observe.

The big monitor shows a countdown clock (like the ones you see at the start of film reels), 

and when it reaches to the number 3 the screen goes blank for the remaining three seconds. Then, a white on red caption reads "THE TOONATOPIAN AUTHORITY presents A PUBLIC INFORMATION FILM", followed by another caption reads "WHERE DO I COME FROM?", with another two caption appearing underneath. One of them is right underneath the main caption reads "HOW A TOON IS BORN", and the other is right at the bottom of the screen and reads "© TOONATOPIAN AUTHORITY MCMLXXIII". During the captions, some 60's-esqe music is played. Then we see Professor Von Drake in a classroom setting with a blackboard in the background. He is sitting down at a desk.

**Von Drake**

Hello fellow Toonatopian! I'm Professor Ludwig Von Drake, and I'm here to tell you how a newly created toon is vorn in Toonatopia.

Von Drake then gets up from the chair and approaches to the blackboard. He then picks up a chalk from the ledge at the bottom of the board and begins to draw a bottle of ink to represents the Primordial Inkwell.

**Von Drake**

Firstly, A toon is created in ze Primordial Inkvell,...

Then he draws a wheel which represents the wheel that decides which part of Toonatopia the new toon will be based, then draws an arrow linking from the inkwell to the wheel.

**Von Drake**

...then a vheel is spun to decide vhere ze toon will be based,...

Then he draws a cannon with an arrow linking to there from the wheel.

**Von Drake**

...and then been shot from one of many cannons vich represents ze destination. From there, the toon vill have to undergo a task to prove that he or she is deemed vorthy. This is known as...

He writes the word "INITIATION" at the bottom of the board.

**Von Drake**

...Initiation. If passed, ze toon vill take ze opportunity to entertain ze people of ze distance planet of Earth. Othervise, he vill be sent to the Valley of the Nevervare. And dat is how a toon is born in Toonatopia. Auf wiedersehen!

There is a brief pause, which is broken by the director.

**Director (Off Shot)**

We got some time left.

**Von Drake**

Oh really? Vell in that case, Ve can see a birth of a toon in action.

The scene changes to the island where the inkwell is based. The coastline is surrounded with cannons. Von Drake is standing next to the inkwell.

**Von Drake**

Ve now in ze island where toons are born, and ve about to witness ze birth of a toon.

The inkwell's surface begins to bubbles.

**Von Drake**

I think ve got a toon coming out!

A few seconds later, a 4x4 open hatchback jumps out of the inkwell. It was Speed Buggy. Then three human toons follow, two males called Tinker and Mark, and one female called Debbie.

**Tinker**

Gol-ly Speedy! What a ride.

**Speedy**

Vroom-a-zoom-zoom!

**Mark**

Couldn't say so myself.

**Debbie**

And you must be...

**Von Drake**

Professor Von Drake at your service. Now let's see vere you will end up.

So Von Drake lead the new toons to the wheel. On the wheel it has the a film can which represents the Feature Animation Film island, the ABC logo which represents ABC-ville, the CBS eyemark which represents the CBS Kingdom, the NBC Snake logo which represents NBC Country, a starburst with the word "POW!" which represents Comic Country, A map of Japan which represents the Manga and Animé Archipelago, and a pixelated blob which represents Gameotropolis which, at the time of the film, was a newly created island in Toonatopia. Debbie was about to spin the wheel, but was stopped by Von Drake.

**Von Drake**

Let me spin for you.

**Debbie**

your very kind.

So Von Drake spins the wheel and when it stops, the hand is pointing at the CBS Eyemark.

**Von Drake**

It looks like you are going to ze CBS Kingdom.

**Tinker**

Is is nice over there?

**Von Drake**

I think so, but you vill love it!

**Speedy**

K-K-K-K-K-vroooooom!

**Mark**

Looks like Speedy can't wait to get there.

**Von Drake**

Vell, vhot are you vaiting for? Step into ze cannon!

So Speedy and his friends jumps into the cannon that have the CBS eyemark stencilled on it. Von Drake grabs a piece of string which is attached to the back of the cannon.

**Von Drake**

Veady? Drei, zwei, eins...

Von Drake pulls the string which blasted Speedy and his friends up into the air. The scene changes for a while to a panaramic view with the island on the left hand side. The scene then changes back into the island.

**Von Drake**

And that is that! Now it's just a case of passing ze initiation. I hope you find this film interesting, and from me it's Auf wiedersehen, again!

Then the scene is switched to a white on red caption informing the viewer that "Since the film was made, Speed Buggy, Tinker, Mark and Debbie have successfully completed their initiation, and is currently entertaining the people of earth. Well done to them!" This is followed by another caption which simply reads "THE END", followed by some scribbled lines which represents the end of the reel.

We then return to Spidey and Tyler in the control room.

**Spider-Man**

Does that answer that question Tyler?

**Tyler**

Umm...I think so.

**Spider-Man**

Good! Then shall we go to where you will be sleeping?

So Spidey shows Tyler his bedroom. In there it has a bed (obviously!), a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a sink in the corner.

**Tyler**

So this must be my room, yes?

**Spider-Man**

Yep!

**Tyler**

Well it looks a bit boring, so will I brighten it up with ?

**Spider-Man**

Sure. It's your room now so make the most of it. I'll leave you to in and I'll see you at the dinner table shortly.

As soon as Spidey closes the door, Tyler drops himself on the bed.

**Tyler (To Himself)**

Wow! I can't believe it! I get to work along side my favourite cartoon and games characters! I think I'm going to enjoy this. I better look at the view while at it.

So Tyler got up from his bed and looks through the window which is situated above the drawers, and as he does, he gasps in surprise as he sees the see below. This is because TEST HQ is actually an airship.

**Tyler**

Oh my goodness! I think I'm in an air ship.

The scene changes to the hallway where all the bedrooms are situated and we see Bart and Ben walking past the rooms.

**Ben**

So you say this latest prank of yours will defiantly fool the enemies?

**Bart**

Of course dude! I have every intention that the...

In the distance, Tyler opens his bedroom door and shouts.

**Tyler**

HEY, IS THIS REALLY AN AIRSHIP?

Bart and Ben looks behind them and sees Tyler.

**Bart**

Of course it is man! Dur!

Tyler slams the door and puts his back against it.

**Tyler**

Oh boy!

Suddenly, Danny (in ghost mode) pops his head through one of the walls.

**Danny**

Hey!

Tyler jumps in surprise

**Danny**

Can you be more quiet in here! I'm trying to meditate in peace!

**Tyler**

Eh...eh...eh...eh...s-s-s-sorry!

Danny's head moves out of Tyler room.

**Tyler**

This is going to be one of those experiences.

Fast forwarding to later that night, Tyler is sleeping on his bed. He slept peacefully for a while until suddenly, a pencilled hand taps on Tyler shoulder. Tyler gradually wakes up and he sees a pencilled Morten Harket (of the 80's Norwegian pop group A-ha), as he was seen in the pop video to "Take On Me". Tyler sits up in shock.

**Morton**

Hallo, Tyler!

**Tyler**

ARGHHHHH! Are you really that bloke from MTV?

**Morton**

You could probably say that.

**Tyler**

But what are you doing in here?

**Morton**

Just wanting to tell you something. BRIEF PAUSE Du ville aldri gå tilbake ned å jord! ALDRI!

**Tyler**

Eh?

**Morton**

In other words, You will never go back down to earth! NEVER!

Morton then trying to get hold of Tyler

**Tyler**

No, no! It can't be true! I want to go home! Please don't strangle me! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The last word from Tyler is echoing into the scene where Tyler wakes up from what has become a nightmare. He is breathless.

**Tyler**

Ohh! What a nightmare.

He drops his head back on to the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3, The Initiation

_Chapter 3_

**The Initiation**

It is now morning, and Tyler his in his bed. He is woken up by a voice. That voice is that of the airship's on-board computer.

**Computer**

Good morning sleepy head! Time to get up!

Tyler gradually opens his eyes.

**Tyler**

Uuuuh! What time it is?

**Computer**

It's 7.30am and it's Breakfast time.

When Tyler's puts on his glasses, he was surprised that the voice was not coming from a living thing.

**Tyler**

Hey! Where have you gone?

**Computer**

I'm behind you!

Tyler turns his head around.

**Tyler**

But you're just some holes on the wall.

**Computer**

I'm the ship's on-board computer.

**Tyler**

Oh I see. It's just like being in the Jetson's household.

**Computer**

That and some other sci-fi cartoons. Anyway, what do you like for breakfast?

**Tyler**

Umm...H**a**ve you got any cereal?

**Computer**

We do have those.

**Tyler**

What have you got then?

As the computer gives a list of cereal available, Tyler begins to get dress.

**Computer**

Chocolate Frosted Crunchy Sugar Bombs; Logs Cereal; Krusty Brand Cereal; Krusty-O's; Frosted Krusty-O's; Chocolate Frosted Frosty Krusty Flakes; Frosted Krusty Flakes; Penicill-O's; Nightmare Puffs; Admiral Crunch;...[TAKES DEEP BREATH]... Archduke Chocula; Soggies; Moonies; Gecko Flakes; Panda Puffs; O'Horrids; Bilkos; Branimaniacs Cereal; Quacker Sugar Quacks; Breakfast Chunk;...[TAKES ANOTHER DEEP BREATH]...KRIXPY; Poop Cereal; Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets Cereal; Hula Pops!; Chunky Puffs; Snicker Snax; Cheat Commando... O's; Cheat Commando... O's with Fluffy Puff Marshmallows; Crumbly Crunchies

NASA Cereal Sticks;...[TAKES YET ANOTHER DEEP BREATH]... Brown Flakes; Kelpo; Zot! and Calorie Substance.

By the time the computer ends his list of breakfast cereals available on the air ship, Tyler has already changed from his night clothes into some pair jeans, a t-shirt with "Game Over" in pixel lettering and a pair of black All-Stars sneakers.

**Tyler**

Wow, you sure have all the cereals available in Toonatopia!

**Computer**

Well, almost.

**Tyler**

Um... I would like some Chocolate Frosted Crunchy Sugar Bombs

**Computer**

Great! And what do you like to drink?

**Tyler**

Coffee please.

**Computer**

Sugar and milk?

**Tyler**

Yes, one spoonful please.

**Computer**

Right, I'll get your breakfast ready for you to collect in the dumb waiter in the dining area.

**Tyler**

OK then.

So Tyler makes his way to the dining area, and as he does, he pass Naruto.

**Naruto**

Morning Tyler!

**Tyler**

Hey dude!

When he enters the dining area, he sees (in order of sitting from Left to Right) Ash, Ben and Kim sitting together at the table eating their breakfast. Ash is drinking his freshly squeezed orange juice, Ben is eating his bowl of Frosted Krusty-O's and Kim is eating her toast.

**Tyler**

Morning all!

**Ash, Ben, Kim**

Morning Tyler!

**Tyler**

Do you know where the dumb waiter is? I need to collect my breakfast from there.

Ash points towards a corner of the dining area where the dumb waiter is situated.

**Ash**

It's over there.

**Tyler**

Thanks Ash.

So Tyler walks up to the dumb waiter and tries to open up the doors. Unfortunately, they were locked.

**Kim**

You need to tell the computer that you want to collect your breakfast.

So Tyler did just that.

**Tyler**

Um, I'm ready to collect my breakfast now.

**Computer**

Well you're just in time because I finish making your breakfast.

The dumb waiter doors open to reveals Tyler's breakfast which is on a tray which contains the fore mentioned items. Tyler removes his trey from inside the dumb waiter and walks up to the table to sit with his new animated 'friends'.

**Ash**

So Tyler, are you looking forward to your initiation task, whatever it is?

**Tyler**

Well...uuum...I'm a bit nervous about it.

**Kim**

There's nothing to worry about it Tyler, you'll be fine. Once you complete it with flying colours, you'll be accepted as a member of TEST.

**Ash**

Yeah! Just do your best and you be a proud TEST member, like us.

**Tyler**

Thanks for your encouragement guys.

**Ben**

Hey, don't sweat on it dude.

Spider-Man enters the dining area.

**Spider-Man**

Morningall...

**Ash, Ben, Kim, Tyler**

Morning Professor!

**Spider-Man**

...And especially to you Tyler. Looking forward to your initiation?

**Tyler**

Well, I'm a bit nervous, but these guys have routed me to do exceptionally well.

**Spider-Man**

Glad to hear that. In fact, we all want you to do so well in your initiation. Come with me Tyler, I want to show you someone very important.

Tyler walks up to Spider-Man who leads Tyler to the control room.

**Tyler**

What? Is Mickey Mouse here?

**Spider-Man**

Well, no, but it's someone equally important.

**Tyler**

Bugs Bunny?

**Spider-Man**

No, but you're on the right track.

**Tyler**

Tom & Jerry?

**Spider-Man**

Now you're going round the houses Tyler.

**Tyler**

Sorry.

**Spider-Man**

Now, when you mentioned Bugs Bunny, I said that you're on the right track. Well...

When they enter the control room, Tyler was in shock when he sees Sylvester J. Pussycat Snr. in a suit.

**Tyler**

Oh my god! Sylvester?!

**Sylvester**

That's me. And you must be Tyler Drake. Please to meet you.

Sylvester offers Tyler a hand shake. Still in a bit of a shock, Tyler steadily shakes Sylvester's hand.

**Tyler**

Yes...um...um...um...but why are you wearing a suit?

**Sylvester**

I'm the commissioner for Toonatopia's Extraordinary Special Team or TEST for short. My job is to let the TEST crew know about the latest threats to Toonatopia.

**Tyler**

So is it better then chasing that Tweety?

**Sylvester**

Well you could say that. Anyway, you want to know what initiation task you will be taking, don't you Tyler.

**Tyler**

Well, I guess so.

**Sylvester**

OK then. Professor, would you mind pressing the button.

**Spider-Man**

It's a pleasure commissioner.

Spidey presses a button on the deck to start a random initiation task generator. A few moments later, a piece of paper comes out of a printer. Spidey takes the paper out of the printer.

**Spider-Man**

Now this is an interesting task!

Spidey hands over the paper to Tyler who read the task out.

**Tyler**

"You are going to slay a dragon in the Neverware Valley". But is that dangerous?

**Spider-Man**

Well, without the right gear it can be. There are some dragon-slaying gear in the store room.

**Tyler**

OK, since this dragon-slaying thing is a dangerous task, am I going with someone?

**Spider-Man**

Of course, as you said it is a dangerous task. So dangerous, that you will need two existing TEST members to assist you. So with that being said, let's see who will be joining you.

Spidey presses another button on the control deck which selects the two TEST members. One of the monitors above the deck is showing a bar increasing on the middle of the screen to tell Tyler, Spidey and the commissioner that the computer is thinking about who will join Tyler in his initiation task. Moments later the front mug shots of Mario and Naruto appears next to each other.

**Tyler**

I was expecting Cloud and maybe Jake for this, but I'll be fine with Mario and Naruto.

**Sylvester**

That's the spirit!

**Spider-Man**

So, you can pick up your gear from the store room while I tell Mario and Naturo about the Initiation.

**Tyler**

OK then.

Tyler leaves the control room.

**Spider-Man**

Nice dude, hey commissioner?

**Sylvester**

Yes. I find him a bit amusing.

The scene changes to the corridor, and while Tyler is looking for the store room, he met Cloud.

**Tyler**

Hey Cloud, do you know the way to the store room?

**Cloud**

Sure, follow me.

Tyler follows Cloud to the store room.

Meanwhile, Mario and Naruto are being briefed by Spidey about Tyler's initiation.

**Mario**

So you want-a me and Naruto to help-a Tyler succeed in his-a dragon-slaying initiation task, eh?

**Spider-Man**

Indeed you will guys. It's for Tyler's protection.

**Mario**

But what about the evening meal?

**Spider-Man**

Don't worry Mario. You all be back before you make the evening meal.

**Naruto**

Yes! Saved from having that chicken and elderflower soup that the on-board ship made for us when Mario was absent. It tasted awful, believe it!

**Mario**

But I though you all go to-a Krusty Burger when I'm absent from the kitchen!

**Naruto**

I was actually thinking about the Fox Country health scare a couple of months ago. That's when the on-board ship made the worse chicken and elderflower soup in the whole of Toonatopia. It tasted like cardboard!

**Spider-Man**

Yes, and that's why I re-programmed the computer to make sure that the only meal it makes is breakfast. Anyway, are you up for it?

**Mario, Naruto**

Yes.

**Naruto**

Anything to get Tyler accepted into TEST.

**Spider-Man**

Well, without further ado, time to collect your gear from the store room. [TO HIMSELF] I wonder if Tyler has found the store room.

Meanwhile, Tyler and Cloud arrived in the store room. In there, they found boxes full of battle gear, balls, paint pots, etc in shelves.

**Cloud**

Here it is - The store room. The dragon slaying stuff is in the big red box marked "Dragon-slaying gear" on your right.

So Tyler goes toward the big red box on the right and pulls out a sword and shield.

**Tyler**

Cool! I always want to be a knight in shining armour!

**Cloud**

Yes, but there is only one problem.

**Tyler**

What?

**Cloud**

You won't need shining armour.

**Tyler**

You're joking!

**Cloud**

Because we have fire resistant jump suits. The professor made them for missions involving fire spitting dragons. They're in the wardrobe over there.

Cloud points his finger directly to the wall opposite the doorway (where the wardrobe is) and Tyler walks toward it. He finds a bunch of tight silver jumpsuits. He grabs one of them.

**Tyler**

Well, technology has changed since medieval times!

The scene changes back to the corridor, only this time, outside Tyler's bedroom. We don't see Tyler getting change into his tight silver fire resistant jumpsuit as his bedroom is closed. A few seconds later, Mario and Naruto walks up to the door with their jumpsuits already on. Mario knocks the door.

**Mario**

How-a long will you be Tyler?

**Naruto**

Yeah! We ready to go.

Tyler opens his door and pops his head out.

**Tyler**

Um, my jump suit is too small. I need to go back to the store room to get a bigger one.

Naruto groans while Mario slaps his forehead in disbelief.

The scene now changes to the teleporter room. Tyler (now in a jumpsuit that fits him), Mario and Naruto are standing in the teleporter, while Spidey is at the controls. The other members of TEST are gathering on either side of the controls.

**Spider-Man**

So, are you ready to take on your initiation task Tyler?

**Tyler**

Well...I guess so.

**Lara**

Well, I hope you will succeed Tyler.

**Bart**

Ditto man.

**Ben**

Hope you'll be OK!

**Cloud**

I know you'll be in safe hands.

**Danny**

Yeah, you got Mario and Naruto with you.

**Kim**

After all, you got nothing to worry about.

**Sonic**

Do it for TEST!

**Ash**

We really want you to be one of us.

**Pikachu**

Pika!

**Juniper**

Just think, you'll be making a different for Toonatopia!

**Cartman**

That if you're alive that it.

**Jenny**

Cartman!

**Cartman**

But slaying dragons is dangerous!

**Jenny**

At least they got protective gear. [TO TYLER] Good luck Tyler.

**Jake**

At least you have a dragon that is friendly. [RAISES HIS EYEBROWS A FEW TIMES A LA ROGER MOORE]

**Phooey**

I know you can rinky-dinky-doo it Tyler.

**Leela**

I hope you will be safe.

Leela walks up to Tyler and gives him a kiss on the cheeks and walks away from the teleporter. Tyler sighs.

**Tyler**

Wow! I've never been kissed by a cartoon character before.

**Spider-Man**

Well, enough of the talking now, lets get on with it. Good luck Tyler, and Mario, Naruto, make sure he succeeds safely.

**Mario**

We will professor.

**Naruto**

You can count on us, believe it!

**Tyler**

Thanks guys for your support.

**Spider-Man**

OK, lets me set the teleporter to send you to the Neverware Valley...

And he did.

**Spider-Man**

...and here we go. Good Luck Tyler!

Spidey presses a big button which teleports Tyler, Mario and Naruto to the Neverware Valley.

**Leela**

I hope they'll be back safely.

**Cloud**

I hope and pray that they are.

**Spidey**

I'm sure they will, after all the jumpsuits are made top quality fire-resistant materials.

**Kim**

And very sexy too!

**Danny**

But not as sexy as mine!

**Kim**

Your jumpsuit is equally sexy Danny. Anyway let's hope they'll be OK.

**Cloud**

I'm sure they will Kim. I'm sure they will.

**Cartman**

Who do think you are, The Little Engine that Could?!

**Cloud**

It was a co-incidence right!

**Cartman**

Watch your mouth spikey!

Meanwhile in the Neverwere Valley, Tyler, Mario and Naruto appeared from nowhere in a gloomy forest.

**Tyler**

This place gives me the creeps.

**Naruto**

That's because we're in the Neverwere Valley. It's supposed to be gloomy.

**Mario**

And easily a great place to get-a lost. I'll better check the SatNav.

**Tyler**

I though they are only used in the car.

**Mario**

Not necessarily, we use it to find our way.

**Naruto**

So we don't get lost, believe it!

**Mario**

Okey-dokey! It's said here that the cave where the dragon lives is up-a there.

Mario points his finger to the right.

**Tyler**

To be honest guys, I don't believe in Sat Navs. You want to take a short cut to somewhere and you end up in the river, because the Sat Nav thinks there's a bridge on the route but in fact there isn't.

**Naruto**

Ah, but the Sat Navs in Toonatopia are more accurate then those on Earth.

We then cut to the inside of a satellite circulating around Toonatopia, where a bunch of monkeys are working hard to make sure the Sat Navs in Toonatopia are accurate to the minute.

**Monkey 1**

Sir, the bridge on Gravel Road in Bedrock, Hanna Barbera Island has broken!

**Monkey 2**

Right, let's delete it from our system.

The scene changes to that bridge in Bedrock where Fred Flintstone stops his car close to the left side of the bridge.

**Fred**

Oh crap, the bridge is broken! Now I have to phone work telling them that I will be...

The Sat Nav interrupts Fred informing him about an alternative route.

**Sat Nav**

The bridge is broken; please reverse back to the last left turn and turn left.

**Fred**

Well, at least I got this Sat Nav.

So Fred reversed his car like his Sat Nav told him to. Suddenly, we here a crash and as the scene pans toward the left we see that Fred has crashed into another car. The driver of the car pops his head out of the window in disgust.

**Fred.**

Um...sorry!

**Driver**

Look where you going you ass!

We return to the Neverware Valley, where Tyler, Mario and Naruto are walking through a gloomy forest. Naruto guides the others as he has a torch in his hand.

**Tyler**

Ooh! This gives me the creeps.

**Naruto**

Relax Tyler. There's nothing to fear.

**Mario**

A-yes. As-a long that your with us, you hav-a no fear.

Meanwhile, unaware to our trio, a group of toons who never got their own TV series are hiding behind a big rock. These types of toons are known as the neverwares, and in hiding are from CN's 'What a Cartoon!' (or 'World Premier Toons'): O. Ratz; Pfish & Chips and Shake & Flick, and from Nick's 'Oh yeah! Cartoons' The Goose Lady; Mina & the Count and Apex. Tyler can hear them shuffling themselves behind the rock.

**Tyler**

Um, guys, can you hear something?

**Mario**

No.

**Naruto**

Guess you have good hearing there Tyler.

Suddenly, to their surprise, the neverwares jumped from behind the rock.

**O. Ratz**

You have a good ear for detail.

**The Count**

But are you good at fighting?

**Naruto**

I hope you're a good fighter Tyler.

**Tyler**

Well I watch a lot of Kung-Fu movies but I have no experience in fighting.

The Goose Lady does an impression of a chicken with the rest of the Neverwares doing the same moments later.

**Tyler**

Hey! I'm no chicken!

**Naruto**

Nice talking wise guy...

Naruto prepares to fight.

**Naruto**

...but actions speak louder than words.

**Mario**

Okey-dokey! Naruto, you fight with Shake & Flick and Mina & the Count. Tyler, you take down O. Ratz and The Goose Lady while I deal with Pfish & Chips and Apex.

**Tyler; Naruto**

Right!

The three heroes split up and fight with their respective neverwares. Naruto is using his bare hands and feet to defeat Shake, Flick, Mina and the Count, while Mario use his to defeat Pfish, Chips and Apex. However, Tyler is struggling with O. Ratz and The Goose Lady. He pushes them away but both of them got up moments later.

**Tyler**

Uh-oh!

**O. Ratz**

So you trying a easy way to defeat us eh?! Well I find it a piece of cake...

O. Ratz then pushes down Tyler and pins him.

**O. Ratz,**

...if I do the same to you! Goose Lady, peck him!

**The Goose Lady**

Right away Mr Ratz!

So Mr Ratz lets go of Tyler, and The Goose Lady begins to peck Tyler all over.

**Tyler**

Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Mario! Naruto! Help!

So Mario runs to The Goose Lady and kicked her in the air, and Naruto karate-kicks O. Ratz.

**O. Ratz**

I'll get you next time.

Naruto grabs Tyler and helps him to get up.

**Mario**

Are you all right Tyler?

**Tyler**

Well sort of. Just a few beak marks.

**Naruto**

Come on guys, we got an initiation task to do.

As Tyler, Mario and Naruto continue on the task. The Goose Lady finally comes back to earth with a hard landing on her beak which, as a result, becomes bent.

**The Goose Lady**

Ouch! My beak!

Our intrepid trio are continually walking to the cave. Mario looks at his SatNav.

**Mario**

Okey-dokey! We're about a few hundred feet to the cave and...

Naruto interrupts Mario

**Naruto**

...and I'm starving hungry!

**Mario**

You have to-a wait until we get back to the airship.

**Naruto**

Oh crap!

**Tyler**

Don't worry Naruto, there bound to be some...er...Krusty Burger somewhere knocking about.

**Mario**

You are-a joking?! There are-a no Krusty Burgers a-knocking about here, or any restaurant for that-a matter, and besides, we here to slay a dragon, not to eat.

**Naruto**

Aww, I guess you're right. Let's nothing stop this initiation, especially when it's Tyler's.

**Tyler**

Yes, I want to join you guys.

Moments later, the trio finally arrives at the cave.

**Mario**

There it is. X marks the spot.

The trio looks at the cave entrance in awe.

**Mario**

Have you got the torch Naruto?

**Naruto**

[PASSES THE TORCH TO MARIO] Here.

Mario switches the torch on and leads Naruto and Tyler into the cave. Once inside, the trio begins to search for the dragon.

**Tyler**

This is creepy.

**Naruto**

Don't worry about it Tyler. As long as we stick together, there is nothing be scared of.

**Mario**

Here-a-here.

The trio continues to search for the dragon together, when all of a sudden, they hear some snoring.

**Mario**

Hang on guys. Listen.

Both Naruto and Tyler stopped and listen.

**Naruto**

Sounds like snoring.

**Mario**

Let's a-go and follow the snoring.

So, the trio quietly follow the snoring. Eventually, they found out that the snoring is actually come from Bill the Bear (from the 'What a Cartoon' short 'The Zoonatics'). To make sure that Bill will not be disturbed, Mario, Naruto and Tyler spoke quietly.

**Tyler**

So that's where the snoring is coming from! A bear! Typical!

**Naruto**

We better not disturb him.

**Mario**

Your-a right, let's continue looking for the dragon.

So the trio leave Bill alone and continues to find the dragon. They continue to walk through the cave.

**Tyler**

I'm sure that the dragon is somewhere here by now.

The trio suddenly stopped and saw a dragon called Shendu (from 'Jackie Chan Adventures') who suddenly appears out of thin air. The trio all gasped in surprise.

**Shendu**

So, you want to fight me do you? Well, I'm your executioner!

**Naruto**

And we're taking you down right here right now, believe it!

**Mario**

And-a all in your own-a backyard.

**Shendu**

[IN LIGHTER MOOD]Caves don't have backyards you stupid bafoon, and anyway, it's not my cave, it's the bear.

**Tyler**

How do you know?

**Shendu**

Um...I travel light.

**Tyler**

Oh, I see.

**Shendu**

Anyway, where was I...Oh yeah...[RETURN TO EVIL MOOD]...prepare to DIE!

**Naruto**

Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rg!

Armed with their swords, the trio runs towards Shendu, who suddenly breaths fire on them and send them flying.

**Tyler; Mario; Naruto**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rgh!

They landed on the floor, back first, but they all got up unscaved.

**Mario**

Are you-a alright?

**Tyler**

[BEWILLED] I guess so.

**Naruto**

Thank goodness for these fire-resistant suits.

**Shendu**

Ready for more?

**Mario**

We're-a not finished with you yet.

**Naruto**

In other words, we're going to kill you!

**Tyler**

[STILL BEWILLED]Urgh...let me get my strength back.

**Shendu**

You chicken!

Then, only to Tyler, Shendu voice changed into someone else, believed to be a male paramedic from earth, presumably getting Tyler to hospital after the stabbing. During this, the screen pans towards Shendu's face.

**Male paramedic's voice (via Shendu)**

Bravo Oscar Lima 204 to base, we got a bleeder here. He believed to be stabbed.

Then Shendu's voice changed to a female paramedic. During this, we see a close-up of Tyler's eyes wide open, then back to a close-up of Shendu.

**Female Paramedic's voice (via Shendu)**

Don't worry love, we can still save you. We're get you to the hospital as fast as we can.

Tyler then runs away from Shendu, but then, he hears Mario and Naruto.

**Naruto**

What you doing you numnut. Stop him!

Tyler stops and turns round. He gasped in horror when he see Shendu holding Mario in one hand and Naruto in the other. Shendu is about to eat them.

**Mario**

Can't-a you see he's-a going to eat us!

Tyler scrawls.

**Tyler**

Right, that's it! I have no choice but to save them.

He begins to run.

**Tyler**

I'll save you guys!

Suddenly, Tyler trips on a large stone on the ground, and his sword come flying towards Shendu. It landed right inside his chest.

**Shendu**

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

He loses grip on Mario and Naruto. Both of them landed feet first.

**Mario**

Mama-mia Tyler, you did.

Tyler gets up and

**Tyler**

Did what?

**Naruto**

You slayed Shendu!

To his amazement, Tyler see Shendu lying down on his back with the sword right inside his chest.

**Tyler**

So I did!

Tyler got on his feet and punched the air with both hands.

**Tyler**

I DID IT!

Naruto gets out a cellphone and takes a picture of the slayed Shendu.

**Naruto**

Now, let's send the evidence back to Spidey.

As soon as Naruto took the picture. Shendu disappears into thin air.

**Tyler**

Oh crap! He disappeared! Now I never get in TEST.

**Naruto**

Relax Tyler, I took it in record time.

Naruto shows Tyler and Mario the picture on his phone.

**Tyler**

Phew! I thought I was going to be a failure for one moment.

Then, Bill the Bear appears from a doorway.

**Bill**

What's that racket? And what are you doing here?

**Mario**

Let'sa cut a long-a story short.

We don't get to hear the story of how they got in the cave in the first place. Instead, we cut to Spidey's lab back in the airship, and we see Spidey's phone on a desk. The phone goes off signalling that a new message has been received – in this case, the photo of Shendu being stabbed. When Spidey picks up the phone, we cut to Spidey himself holding his phone and looking at the photograph. He smiles (even though we don't see it because he got his mask on!).

**Spider-Man**

Welcome to Toonatopian's Extraordinary Special Team Tyler Drake!


End file.
